Dança com Raposas
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Sakura e seus amigos revelam sentimentos que jamais pensaram ter, e só conseguem fazêlo, porque aprendem valorozas lições...
1. Uma Vida

**Dança com Raposas**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**

**Capitulo 1 - Uma Vida**

**

* * *

****O que é uma vida? A Comparação de coisas que acontecem no nosso presente com o nosso passado ou, simplesmente, as histórias que se formam no decorrer do nosso dia. Essa é a pergunta que eu me faço agora, nesse exato momento, enquanto penso no que devo escrever, no que posso fazer para melhorar minhas fics e minha própria história de vida, aqui se inicia os contos intitulados de "Dança com Raposas", criados por mim, que tem como representantes os personagens de animes, que iram contar os meus contos e deixar-lhes lições de vida que já aprendi, e que gostaria de compartilhar com vocês...E é aqui que começa nossa jornada pelo mundo da imaginação...Convido vocês a viverem o que eu já vivi, entrem no meu mundo, e sejam bem-vindos.**

**

* * *

**

**_Eu estou com você_**

**Hoje eu acordei como sempre...Cansada, mais um dia de aula. Só alegria! Muitos anos já se passaram desde os estragos causados pela última carta Clow, e também da ida do meu querido Shoran. Honestamente, já nem tenho mais esperanças, não acho que ele vai voltar pra mim mesmo...Mas isso não importa mais, na vida nós temos que ser acostumados com uma única verdade, não se pode ter tudo aquilo que deseja, nem tudo que reluz é ouro!**

_**Estou parada na ponte  
Estou esperando no escuro  
Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora**_

**Durante todos esses anos meu amor reluziu como ouro, porém, como tudo aquilo que sofre a ação do tempo, foi se desgastando e, hoje em dia, meu amor por Shoran não passa de uma boa lembrança, boa...Mas lembrança.**

_**Não há nada além da chuva  
Sem pegadas no chão  
Estou ouvindo mas não há som**_

**Desci e peguei meus patins, acho que meu irmão me chamou de "monstrenga" quando me viu descendo as escadas, mas isso agora não faz muita diferença pra mim, hoje em dia nada faz. Tomoyo como sempre me esperava com um sorriso no rosto, parece que certas coisas nunca vão mudar...Tomara mesmo que nunca mudem, afinal, são essas pequenas coisas que me dão forças para continuar a lutar, mesmo as coisas não sendo mais as mesmas.**

_**Há alguém tentando me encontrar?  
Alguém virá me levar para casa?  
Está uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender essa vida**_

**- Bom dia Sakura! – cumprimentou Tomoyo com seu sorriso rotineiro.**

**- Bom dia. – disse secamente.**

_**Me leve pela mão  
Me leve para algum lugar novo  
Eu não sei quem voce é  
Mas eu, eu estou com você  
Eu estou com você**_

**Há alguns anos atrás Tomoyo ficaria seriamente preocupada com essa minha resposta, mas como esse humor já faz parte do meu dia-a-dia desde a ida de Li, ela nem se importa mais, pelo menos aparentemente...**

_**Estou olhando um lugar  
Estou procurando um rosto  
Há alguém aqui  
Que eu conheça?  
Porque nada está dando certo  
E tudo está uma bagunça  
E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho**_

**Chegamos no Instituto cedo, mas naquele dia ele estava mais cheio que o normal, mas também, era o dia do 1° Festival da Culinária de Tomoeda, e o Instituto foi escolhido como o local onde ocorreria o festival, todos os alunos estavam só sorrisos, menos eu. Não estava me sentindo muito bem naquele lugar, meu coração doía, não sabia como tinha agüentado ficar estudando lá por todos esses anos, não agüentei...Corri pra dentro da minha antiga sala, a sala onde eu comecei a viver e onde eu havia aprendido a amar.**

_**Há alguém tentando me encontrar?  
Alguém virá me levar para casa?  
Está uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender essa vida  
Me leve pela mão**_

**Apesar das reformas, as salas continuavam com o mesmo padrão, um padrão que no meu ponto de vista, estavam mais do que ultrapassados. Entrei na sala, sentei na minha antiga carteira, deitei minha cabeça na mesma, e me perdi em lembranças, e nessas lembranças o Li estava comigo...Comigo...**

_**Me leve a algum lugar novo  
Eu não sei quem você é  
Mas eu, eu estou com você  
Eu estou com você, yeah**_

**- Sakura? – uma voz chamou suavemente.**

**- Li? – perguntou a jovem reconhecendo a voz do rapaz.**

**- Minha flor de cerejeira...-disse o rapaz encarando a moça de olhos esmeraldinos.**

**- Você voltou!!! Voltou pra mim! – exclamou Sakura que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**- Eu disse que ia voltar pra você. – abrindo os braços.**

**- SHORAN!!!!!!!!!! – pula nos braços do rapaz aos prantos.**

**- Eu te amo...-sussurra o rapaz no ouvido da moça.**

**- Eu também te amo, Shoran. – disse apertando o abraço.**

_**Oh, por que tudo está tão confuso?  
Talvez eu esteja fora de mim  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh**_

**- Não...**

**- O quê? O que você quer dizer com não? – fitando o rapaz.**

**- Você não me ama mais, Sakura. Você ama só...- diz o rapaz tristemente.**

**- Só?**

**- Só as nossas lembranças...Nosso amor se desgastou Sakura, como tudo aquilo que é sujeito ao tempo...**

**- NÃO!!!! Isso não é verdade! Eu te amo Li! Sempre te amei.**

**- Você ama as lembranças, somente lembranças dos nossos tempos de infância.**

**- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sakura grita, o que assusta Li, mas o que o assusta mais, é a atitude da jovem que lhe da um beijo, um beijo que há muito tempo não sentia, e temia nunca mais sentir.**

_**Está uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender essa vida  
Me leve pela mão**_

**- O meu amor por você se desgastou como tudo aquilo que fica a mercê do tempo, porém isso foi necessário, porque tudo aquilo que morre, deve renascer das cinzas, mas meu amor por você nunca morreu, ele enfraqueceu e foi preciso ser renovado. – disse Sakura ao interromper o beijo e acariciar o rosto do jovem chinês.**

_**Me leve a algum lugar novo  
Eu não sei quem você é  
Mas eu, eu estou com você  
Eu estou com você.**_

**- Sim Li...Eu ainda o amo. E só agora eu percebi que esse amor não morreu, ele apenas se renovou.- diz a moça sorrindo.  
**

**- Eu sempre vou te amar Sakura. – abraçando a moça forte.**

**- Eu também Li, eu também te amo, e sei que algum dia nós vamos ficar juntos...**

**- Para sempre minha flor...**

**- Nem que eu tenha que esperar toda uma vida.**

**E Sakura acorda.**

**MORAL DA ESTÓRIA: Não importa quanto uma situação pareça difícel, nunca perca a esperança, porque o que tiver de ser será, e nunca se sabe o que o destino nos espera.  
**

**OWARI**

**

* * *

****Você gostou? Amou? Odiou? Quer me matar? Xingar o meu cachorro? Deixem reviews...**

**Beijos e Até Mais!**

**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **


	2. Esperanças

**Dança com Raposas**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**

**Capitulo 2 – Esperanças**

**

* * *

****Uma menina com os seus seis anos estava em frente a um grande piano preto, tentando finalizar uma das obras de Mozart, todavia, sempre que buscava o final da obra, ela errava a mesma nota, o que estava deixando a mesma irritada.**

**- Ah!!!!Eu nunca vou conseguir tocar essa música direito!-reclama a menina, fechando a cara.**

**- Se você continuar reclamando desse jeito, não vai conseguir mesmo.-diz uma voz feminina.**

**- Eu sei que é você, Nakuru. Por tanto, poupe o suspense.**

**- Metida...**

**- Eu não sou metida, eu apenas sei do meu potencial.**

**- Então por que esta querendo desistir do piano?**

**- Do que te importa? –pergunta mal criada.**

**- Come torta! –responde Nakuru mais mal criada ainda.**

**- Aff! Quer saber, Nakuru? Eu não quero mais tocar esse piano estúpido, e muito menos essa música estúpida.**

**- No começo é assim mesmo, você vai conseguir, tem que continuar tentando.**

**- Como você sabe?**

**- Como vai saber que não consegue se você não tentar?**

**- Seus argumentos não estão me convencendo, Nakuru.**

**- Mas eu conheço um que pode te convencer.**

**A menina fica extremamente interessada no que a guardiã da lua estava dizendo, e decidi se calar para ouvir o que a mesma pretendia contar.**

**---  
**

**Uma moça de cabelos negros encontrava-se sentada em baixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, a jovem estava com os olhos fechados, os pensamentos distantes, mas um rapaz não se encontrava distante da mesma, e ela nem percebeu isso, até que o rapaz decidiu fazer com que percebesse sua presença.**

**- Como vai, querida Tomoyo?-perguntou o rapaz.**

**- Eriol?- perguntou Tomoyo abrindo os olhos assustada.**

**- Mesmo depois de tantos anos...Você ainda me reconhece.-sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela.**

**- Sim...E o Eriol que eu conhecia perguntaria se poderia sentar-se ao meu lado.-respondeu fria.**

**- Conheço você Tomoyo, mesmo não me querendo por perto, diria que eu poderia me sentar, foi bem criada, é uma moça educada. – com ar cínico.**

**- O que lhe traz aqui, Hiiragizawa?-perguntou irritada.**

**- Nossa! De Eriol fui rebaixado a Hiiragizawa?**

**- Como estou vendo que essa conversa não vai dar em lugar algum, vou me retirar, com sua licença...-fazendo menção de se levantar.**

**- Não! Você não tem minha licença. – Eriol prende o braço de Tomoyo.**

**- Eriol, me solta!-exige Tomoyo.**

**- Preciso falar com você Tomoyo, por favor, me escute, eu não tenho muito tempo, e não quero que minha vinda até o Japão tenha sido em vão.-fitando-a.**

**- Então seja breve...-sentando-se ao lado do rapaz de olhos meia noite.**

**- Há alguns anos atrás eu fui embora com a Professora Mizuki e percebi que eu estava enganado.**

**- Enganado?- não compreendendo o que Eriol dizia.**

**- Como você bem sabe, eu sou a reencarnação do mago Clow, e por ter o espírito dele dentro de mim, eu acabei me enganando sobre os meus sentimentos sobre Kaho...Eu não a amava, quem gostava dela era o espírito de Clow que estava em mim, eu, Eriol Hiiragizawa nunca cheguei à ama-lá.**

**- Bem...Você não deveria dizer isso pra mim, você tinha que dizer isso à ela.**

**- E eu disse, e é por isso que estou aqui.**

**- Eu não entendo, Eriol. Sinceramente, eu não entendo onde você quer chegar.-disse fitando Eriol.**

**- Eu...Eu...Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, Tomoyo.-diz praticamente num sussurro, abaixando sua cabeça.**

**- Então me mostre...- erguendo a cabeça de Eriol, e o olhando no fundo de seus olhos.**

**Eriol se aproxima do rosto de Tomoyo, envolve a jovem pela cintura e a nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma, nem havia pensado que se sentiria, a única coisa que a moça fez naquele momento foi corresponder...Corresponder ao beijo que nunca pensará em receber.**

---

**- Que lindo!!!! Então quer dizer que foi assim que os meus avós se entenderam, Nakuru?-perguntou a jovem menina de olhos azuis.**

**- Sim, minha querida, daquele dia em diante os dois assumiram o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro.- a jovem guardiã explicava para sua futura mestra.**

**- Eu só não entendi uma coisa, Nak...**

**- E o que você não entendeu, Yoko?**

**- Por que o vovô falou para a minha avó que ele não tinha mais tempo? – perguntou a menina curiosa.**

**- Porque quando se descobre que esta apaixonado, não há mais tempo a perder com coisas banais.-disse um senhor adentrando a sala, acompanhado de uma bela senhora e um gatinho preto.**

**- E como o senhor poderia ter certeza que a vovó ia ficar com o senhor?- Yoko pergunta indo correndo em direção aos avós.**

**- Eu não tinha certeza, Yoko, pois a única coisa da qual nós seres humanos temos certeza é a morte, mas naquele momento o que me fazia ter forças eram as minhas esperanças.-abaixando-se para pegar a neta no colo.**

**- Em momento algum ele desistiu da idéia de vir até o Japão para me dizer o que sentia, e foi essa atitude que fez toda a diferença no nosso futuro. – diz Tomoyo fitando o marido.**

**- A esperança e a fé são algo importantíssimos, são elas que nos dão forças para lutar por aquilo que queremos, e nunca desistir, mesmo quando parece impossível a realização de nossos objetivos.- diz Eriol fitando a neta.**

**- Eu compreendo...E já sei até o que fazer. – Yoko pula do colo do avô e corri até o piano, onde inicia a obra novamente, e quando chega na nota que a deixava enfurecida, ela lembrasse do que os avós disseram e consegue finalizar a obra.**

**Yoko virou-se para sua "platéia". Eriol e Tomoyo aplaudiam sem parar, estavam orgulhosos de sua pequena musicista; Spinel Sun estava sério, mas dava para perceber que estava com orgulho de sua futura mestra, enquanto Nakuru...Bem...Ela estava sorrindo por fora, entretanto, por dentro estava lembrando-se daquilo que ela nunca teve...Esperanças... Esperanças que ela e Touya pudessem ficar juntos, estava orgulhosa de seus mestres e de Yoko, porque eles lutaram e conseguiram o que queriam, todavia, ela nunca conseguiria o que sempre desejou, porque mesmo tendo força e coragem, faltava nela o principal, esperanças...**

**- Como pode ter tanta certeza?-pergunta Yoko.**

**- Ah??- Nakuru se assusta ao ouvir a pergunta da jovem.**

**- Como pode ter tanta certeza?-a menina repete a pergunta.**

**- Certeza do quê?**

**- Certeza que nunca vai conseguir ficar com ele?**

**- Eu apenos tenho certeza...**

**- Nessa vida a única certeza é a morte, e você nunca vai saber se não tentar.-Yoko sorri para a guardiã, e sai da sala acompanhada pelos avós e Spinnel.**

**Nakuru fica impressionada com o fato da menina ter lido os seus pensamentos com tamanha facilidade, mas no final das contas...Era a neta de seu mestre, mas como sempre, estavam certos, nunca saberia se não tentasse, e pela primeira vez sentiu algo dentro de si, algo que nunca tinha sentindo antes, talvez fosse aquilo que os humanos chamavam de...Esperança.  
**

**_MORAL DA HISTÓRIA:"A ESPERANÇA É A ÚLTIMA QUE MORRE." E SE VOCÊ NÃO A POSSUÍ, DE NADA VALE CONTINUAR A LUTAR._**

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**_Quero agradecer as géntis pessoas que lêem esta e outras fics e tem a bondade de deixar review para essa raposinha que aqui se encontra, fico feliz em saber que alguém compartilha de minhas histórias de vida e através delas consegue viver melhor._

_Carpe diem._

_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox_**_  
_**


End file.
